Łowcy Orków Armageddonu
thumb|220pxŁowcy Orków Armageddonu (ang. Orks Hunters of Amrageddon) - Znani również pod nazwą Chwytacze Czaszek odziały będące częścią Gwardii Imperialnej. Wyspecjalizowane w tropieniu i eliminowaniu Orków kryjących się w Dżungli na Armageddonie. Działające w Dżungli Równikowej między Armageddonem Prime a Armageddonem Seccundus oddziały mają za zadanie utrzymać populację Orków występujące w tym regionie na dopuszczalnym poziomie z którego Orkowie nie byli by w stanie przeprowadzić większego ataku na ludzkie placówki. Mimo stosunkowo krótkiej historii pułki Łowców Orków zdołali już zyskać przerażającą reputację. Ze względu na charakterystyczny dziki wygląd i szorstkie usposobienie wynikające z wykonywanej misji w śród innych regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej są postrzegani jako dzikusy nie wiele lepszych od Orków. Wygląd i wyposażenie thumb|left|235pxOdmienność Łowców Orków Armageddonu od innych żołnierzy Imperium Ludzkości jest widoczna już na pierwszy rzut oka. Łowcy Orków nie posiadają jednolitego umundurowania, gdyż wygląd, mając na uwadze pewne normy jest kwestią indywidualną każdego Łowcy. Najpowszechniejszą formą umundurowania w tych szeregach był wszelkiego rodzaju kamuflaż, aby skutecznej organizować zasadzki na Orków. Wielu członków tej wyspecjalizowanej grupy nosi liczne trofea jakie udało im się zdobyć podczas ich służby, które najczęściej przybierają formę czaszek Orków. Co niektórzy, żeby podkreślić swoje doświadczenie używają orczych kości i kłów jako naszyjników a co niektórzy nawet przeszczepiają sobie zęby orkowymi kłami, aby upodobnić się do swej zwierzyny a tym samym zaznaczyć swój status. thumb|290pxOdziały Łowców Orków są formowane z rekrutów pochodzących głównie z Armageddonu jednak trafiają się i tacy, którzy zostali zwerbowani z innych planet. Rekruci trafiają do placówki stworzonej całkowicie w dżungli armageddonu zwanej Cerberusem, tam zostają poddani ciężkim treningom, żeby jak najlepiej przygotować ich do przetrwania w tym zdradliwym środowisku. Z powodu iście piekielnych warunków oraz narzuconemu morderczemu tempu placówka ta zwie się Piekielnym Miastem. Gwardziści którzy ukończyli szkolenie zostaną nagrodzeni odznaką Łowców Orków, czyli małą metalową szpilką z emblematem czaszki Orków. Stało się to symbolem pułku i źródłem ich nieoficjalnego imienia, chwytacze Czaszek. Historia Dzieje Łowców Orków rozpoczynają się gdy inny konflikt dobiegł końca. Druga Wojna o Armageddon odcisnęła straszliwe piętno na planecie. Gdy Ghazghkull wraz z resztkami swego Waaaagh! szykowali się do opuszczenia świata, niektóre niedobitki orków skryli się w dżungli równikowej przecinająca kontynent na dwie części, tam Orkowie szybko się rozmnażali tworząc plemiona dzikich okrów, które z czasem zaczęły nękać wiele ludzkich placówek i miast. Imperialne dowództwo musiało uporać się z zagrożeniem nim planeta na nowo zostanie odbudowana. Nie było to jednak proste zadanie dzicy Orkowie bardzo dobrze przystosowali się do warunków panujących w dżungli po udanym rajdzie ci szybko chowali się pod osłoną gęstych lasów. Żeby raz na zawsze pozbyć się Orków z planety, Imperium zorganizowało kilka kampanii przeciwko zielonoskórym jednak te szybko kończyły się porażką a siły zaangażowane w te operacje poniosły ogromne straty a wiele jednostek zostało zredukowanych do poniżej jednej dziesiątej pierwotnego stanu liczebnego. Zamiast rozproszyć tych żołnierzy do innych pułków, Generał Kurov postanowił wykorzystać cenne doświadczenie, które przeżyli ocaleni, i uformował ich w szereg wyspecjalizowanych pułków myśliwskich Orków. Żołnierze z kilkudziesięciu różnych planet i prawie bez wspólnej kultury zostali teraz połączeni w wyspecjalizowane pułki eksterminacji. Od tamtego czasu oddziały znane już jako Łowcy Orków wkraczają do akcji gdy populacja Orków w regionie wzrasta do poziomu krytycznego. Mimo starań i sukcesów Chwytaczy Czaszek Orkowie przewyższają liczebnie siły Łowców Orków dziesięcio krotnie. Z tego względu Komisarz Yarrick zadecydował o sprowadzeniu trzech pułków Catachiańskich wojowników którzy w walce w tak wymagającym terenie nie mają sobie równych na Armageddon, aby wspomogły lokalne oddziały w zwalczaniu Xenos. Między członkami obu frakcji wyrosła intensywna rywalizacja o miano najlepszych w swojej dziedzinie co nie zmienia faktu, że Catachianie okazali się nieocenionym wsparciem dla Armageddonu. Doktryna walki thumb|290pxRealia jakie oferuje dżungla wymagają zmiany prowadzenia wojny często stojące w opozycji do kodeksu Astra Militarum. Podczas gdy na standardowym polu bitwy Gwardia Imperialna polega w dużej mierze na przewadze wynikającej z liczebności w przypadku terenu jakim jest Równikowa Dżungla, dowódcy Łowców Orków stawiają na operacje przeprowadzane przez małe grupy wyspecjalizowanych żołnierzy. W walce ci wojownicy o wiele lepiej sobie radzą niż inne regimenty Gwadii Imperialnej za sprawą doświadczenia i zaadoptowania terenowego. Łowcy Orków muszą znać szeroki wachlarz technik do opanowania i opanowania, takich jak wyburzanie, ucieczka i unikanie, przetrwanie i praca wywiadowczych oraz każdej rzeczy jaka pomorze w upolowaniu Orka. Podczas wykonywania misji małe grupy Łowców są odcięte od łączności i wszelkiej możliwości pomocy z zewnątrz zdając się jedynie na swoje doświadczenie. Misje gwardzistów mogą trwać nawet wiele dni więc muszą nauczyć się korzystać ze wszystkiego co znajdą by przetrwać w dziczy. Czasem jednak małe oddziały Łowców nie wystarczają by poradzić sobie z dużymi grupami wrogów. W takich sytuacjach do akcji wkraczają zespoły uzbrojone w miotacze ognia, które nadają się idealnie do walki z dużą liczbą wrogów w gęsto zalesionym terenie. Gdy zapada zmrok dżungla rozświetlana jest przez liczne pożary świadczące o skuteczności tej broni. Łowców Orków staną się ekspertami we wszystkich broniach i taktykach stosowanych podczas polowania na Orki i walki w dżungli. Łowcy są w stanie opracować śmiertelne toksyny, a także wiele pułapek zaprojektowanych wyłącznie do wymazywania jak największej liczby Orków korzystając jedynie z tego co są w stanie znaleźć w okolicy. Z powodu częstych braków w zaopatrzeniu wynikających z przedłużającej się operacji wielu Łowców korzysta ze zdobycznego wyposażenia nierzadko zdobytego na martwych Orkach. Organizacja Teoretycznie członków tych grup obowiązuje pewna hierarchia. Każdy oddział składać się musi z sierżanta i kilku szeregowych Łowców Orków. W praktyce nie mają oficjalnego łańcucha dowodzenia. Nie szanują żadnej rangi ani autorytetu innego niż ich własne. Na postawie doświadczenia i liczbie zabitych Orków , wybierają swoich przywódców i korzystają z ich wiedzy. Prawdopodobnie oddziały te celowo zrywają kontrakt podczas misji, żeby dowództwo nie wtrącało się w ich sposób oraz metody działania, jeżeli efekty są satysfakcjonujące proceder ten jest tolerowany. Źródła White Dwarf (grudzien 2001) str. 62 - 65 Archiwum Games Workshop - Orks Hunters of Armageddon Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Armageddon